Blinded By The Light
by SithNeogotiator
Summary: Haru and Elie are trapped until the train is fixed, and so is Musica. Can Musica deal with someone from his past? Will Haru and Elie finally confess their feelings for each other? Adn who is this surprise attacker?


Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master in any way, shape, form, or fashion.

(Haru & Elie / Musica & Melodia ) Warning: I put Melodia VERY out of character.

Blinded by the Light

Musica was breaking the news of leaving Silver Rhythm Gang to join Elie and Haru and their adventure, they weren't taking it well, "C'mon guys, you're bawling like babies! Toughen up, will ya?"

--  
"What?! The train's out of service?" The assistant sighed, "Yep… down for repairs. Should be finished in two or three days." Musica groaned, "No! I need to get out of here, NOW! Get that train out here." Haru just chuckled, "Well, no big thing, we'll just have to wait."

Musica groaned, and began wandering the streets, passing numbermen eight, five, and three when he noticed the 'Bar Flower,' "This dump's still in business?" Musica moaned, "How long do I have to stay here?" Melodia was simply passing by when she heard a moan she recognized, she's recognize that moan anywhere… "MUSICA!?" She liked that moan, for her own personal reasons, of course. "Melodia? It's been three years…" They both went inside and sat down at the bar, "So, Musica, is there a new lady in your life?" Musica lost his drink on the counter, "Cuttin' to the chase, aren't you?" Melodia smiled, "I never beat around the bush before, not going to start now." Musica laughed, "You're right, we never did beat around the bush that one time…" Melodia laughed and leaned her head on Musica's shoulder, "What do you say to doing it again?" She was drawing circles on his chest with her finger. Musica looked around nervously, grek, if that train hadn't broke, he wouldn't be here! Melodia took off the ring and handed it to Musica, "Awww, c'mon Musica, once more…?" She was pushing him, she used to always do, but he can't seem resist anymore, not like he used to… "Look, Melodia, gimme some space." Then she started pouting, "No, you keep this up and I'm throwing that stupid ring away!" Musica sighed, threatening him with his first creation, the was low, even for her. He followed her upstairs...

Meanwhile, Elie and Haru were lounging at a casino's bar, Elie just recently got up to go play the slot machines, and she's won on three different machines so far. Haru decided to strike up a conversation, "Elie, how are you so lucky?" She laughed, "Haru, it's not luck… I've got skill with this kinda stuff, admit it!" Haru laughed, Elie was her usual self. "Alright, Elie, it's one of your many talents." Elie laughed internally, he was flirting with her. "So, Haru, I just won more Edels than you can count, want a fancy dinner on me?" Haru nearly jumped at the chance, "Of course!" Elie and Haru were leaving the casino when Elie had a thought, "Haru, hold on, I forgot to call Musica." Elie gingerly fished Haru's phone out of his pocket, and called Musica's number.

Of course, Musica would never hear it, Melodia was making too much noise, and Musica was for that matter, to hear the phone… Melodia smiled, "Musica, don't leave me this time…" She was pleading, Musica was about to say 'I can't, I have to go with Haru and Elie.' hewn he found Melodia had forced her mouth onto his, her tongue exploring Musica's mouth, which pretty much forced every thought out of Musica's head.

Elie and Haru had found a nice restaurant, and with an extra five thousand edels, Elie managed to secure the best table in the place, for two, right next to the piano, and he was taking requests, Elie was determined for this to be the most romantic night Haru, and her, had ever had. They were chatting idly, Elie using innuendo every chance she got, Haru never caught on, "So, Haru, do we get a room on the train?" Haru nodded, "Only one, we gave it to you, though, me and Musica are going to sleep outside." Not if Elie had any word in that, which she will…

Elie made another request, another mushy romance song, no one really knows how Elie came up with these songs, but she did. After a lot of conversation, Haru seemed to be loosening up little by little, which Elie had planned the whole time, and if this keeps up, and if Musica doesn't show, Elie wouldn't need, or want, her own room.

--  
As if Elie's day couldn't have been any better, Musica never did show up, and Elie and Haru and both gotten a room, but while Haru wasn't looking, Elie managed a few extra thousand edels to see that she got a copy of Haru's room key.  
  
Elie knocked on Haru's door, he was almost hers… "Yeah?" She smiled, soon, "It's Elie, can I come in?" Haru and opened the door and sat down, she sat down right next to him, "Something wrong?" Elie frowned, "My room's too cold, let me stay in here a while…" Lie, she hadn't even opened her room's door, which was obvious considering she still had her bags of clothes with her, the little detail eluded Haru, somehow. "Sure, I guess." Elie smiled, Haru was putty in her hands, "Haru, somethings wrong, you're hiding something from me." Actually, she had no idea what Haru was thinking, but she'd see if she can get anything out of him, "No, no, I'm fine." Even Elie could tell he was lying, "C'mon Haru, tell me!" She put on the puppy face for good measure, it worked.. "Well, Elie, ever since this whole adventure started, I'd pictured that I would be alone, but then I met you, and I saw you as a partner and friend, but now things have changed, I found that…" Elie nodded in anticipation. "…I lo--"

Before Haru could finish his story, the windows in Haru's room shattered, then random pieces of glass around Haru did also, and a slim wiry figure jumped into Haru's window. "Hello Rave Master, I trust you have your weapon ready." Haru looked at him, "You broke all this glass didn't you?" He smiled and laughed, "Yes, my dark bring **Shattering Light**, it contains the power to break anything, even people's will to fight!" He smirked as light began filling the room, "Be blinded by the light, Rave Master." Haru, thinking quickly, used Rune Save to protect him from the light, but Elie was temporarily blinded. Then switching to Silfarion, he charged forward to end this guy's life when, his sword was blocked! When the light settled back to normal, the figure had blocked Haru's sword with… a knife? The man threw Haru back, and charged after Haru, but Haru managed to block this strike with relative ease, and take another strike at the guy, and was blocked with little effort. "Who are you?" The man smiled, "Your worst nightm--" But before he could finish that terrible quote, Haru managed to get a quick attack on the guy's leg, didn't do much damage though… "Since you're so impatient, I'm Georco's kid, Gergorio, and prepare to pay for what you did to my father!" Gregorio took strike after strike at Haru, but nothing could stop Haru's blocks, so he had an idea, he leapt in the air, and came down for a hard strike, Haru quickly moved the Einsmeteor to block, but then Gregorio sent a burst of concentrated light, a laser in effect, right at Haru's eyes, but Haru saw this coming, and put the reflective side of the Einsmeteor to reflect the beam right back at Gregorio, instantly blinding him, for good. Haru looked down on at the guy, holding his eyes and screaming. Haru smirked and kicked his side, tossed him into the police truck that was conveniently driving by next to Haru's former window.

After Elie regained her sight, she confronted him, "Haru… What were we saying before we were **rudely** interrupted." Haru sighed, now or never, "Elie, we've been friends for a long time, since this adventure started, but I think I'm beginning to get feelings for you… I'm falling in love with you." Elie jumped up and down in happiness, victory was hers, well, half of it. He got up and pressed his lips onto her for good effect, and partially to get her to stop jumping. After it was over, Elie began having thoughts, dirty thoughts. "Haru…Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He nodded and smiled.

--  
They woke up cuddling each other. Elie smiled and looked at Haru, "Last night was fun…" She stateed simply after kissing him, then reached for his manhood. "How about a repeat performance?"

Haru smirked.

--  
"The train's already fixed?" The conductor nodded, "Yep. We had our engineers working on it all night." Elie fished Haru's phone out of his pocket again, and purposefully touched more than she was supposed to. She dialed Musica's number, "Hello?" He sounded groggy. Elie could hear a female groan in the background. "Musica, the train's fixed, c'mon, or we'll miss it." Musica groaned, there goes his fun… "Alright, wait up, I'll be there in less than an hour." Melodia pouted before he left.

--  
"Hey slowpokes. If you're not careful, the train'll leave without you." Elie puffed up angrily, "Aw! I wanted to be the first one on the train!"

Haru and Elie did share that room, very many times.

--  
At the exit in Luka Continent, a very happy Elie, for obvious reasons, just remembered something. "Hey, Haru, what ever happened to that guy with the dark bring… Gregory, or something." Haru laughed,

"He was blinded by the light."

---  
Well? This'll be my last update for a few days, I hope the story came out okay…

Any questions, comments, concerns, or complaints? If so, write them in a review and leave me some feedback, or maybe e-mail them to me, along with anything you'd think I like, a funny joke, picture, or even if you want to talk to someone.RaveFanMail at hotmail.com.


End file.
